An Unknown Half Blood
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: It is an average summer when a teenage nymph confronts Percy and shows that she isn't what she was raised as. One of the goddesses may know but is it her mother or is there a greater force than her?
1. Heated Words

Percy and the Olympians

Yet another summer at Camp Half-Blood and I was still not happy. I was grumbling about how Annabeth always proved me wrong and looking down at the ground when I bumped into someone.

I was about to apologize when the person began yelling at me, "Watch where you're going, you moronic idiot. You all think you're special because you have gods for parents. I hate all of you and your thick parents."

The sky rumbled loudly at her remark and I looked at her closely. She had brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and a decent face. I suspected that she was one of the less beautiful nymphs.

I then realized that I hadn't understood her question so I asked her, "Huh?"

She hissed, "Did you go deaf from grumbling so much like your sea-brained dad? I said that I hate all of you. To think, before, that I actually wanted to be with all of you."

She obviously didn't get the point of Half-Blood being a place for the children of the gods so I told her matter-of-factly, "Like you could ever. You're a nymph, not the child of a god or goddess. You wouldn't be accepted."

At this she laughed and said, "Actually, I might be. No clue which thick-head's kid I would be though. The Big Three were possibilities but I fit the bill for all of them no matter what you do."

"As if." I scoffed, "You nymphs are runners and that's it." I thought to myself how they made themselves seem so important. They went unnoticed at Half-Blood since they mainly stayed among themselves. I then realized where I was. I was in front of the newer houses where the demi-gods like me stayed. Why would a nymph be here?

She glared at me and then looked intently to the lake. I started to walk away and was about to lose myself in my mind once more when the lake surged upwards with the raising of her outstretched hand. I followed her hand as it motioned towards me. The entire contents of the lake surged into my face and drenched me instantly as the force of it pushed me to the other end of the camp.

When I finally walked back, everyone was gathered around as Chiron, Mr. D and a nymph. In front of them stood the nymph that attacked me, though, now I was beginning to think that she may not be a nymph but a girl much stronger than all of us. Annabeth rushed to me and said, "Did that girl attack you with the lake?"

I nodded. No words could express it. She used my own element against me. I asked Annabeth, "Who is she?"

She said, "Her real name is Coronet but she goes by Ronnie. She's one of the younger nymphs so she wasn't allowed to battle with them and she was assigned messenger duty. Chiron and Mr. D are about to talk to her. Do you know how she did that?" She studied me for a minute and then remarked, "You don't look so good. Doesn't the water usually make you better?"

I then took it all in. I had been attacked with water, my element. Normally, it made me stronger but now I felt like I was dragging three ton weights on my legs. I shrugged it off and then we both walked over to the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on me and the girl Annabeth said was Ronnie. She still looked mad but it was less intense and now she seemed bored.

Chiron spoke, "Why did you throw have a lake thrown at Mr. Jackson?"

She replied simply, "He insulted me. I'm surprised that you aren't asking how I did it. It seems that you already now what could have caused this."

He looked astonished, "You mean you didn't trick him into doing this?"

"Yeah, I did it myself. But I have a more important question. What exactly am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm not a nymph. I'm not pretty enough and I can't run fast. But I can do more than just move a lake."

Mr. D spoke up then and asked, "What else can you do, hotshot?"

She smirked and then she lifted her hand once more. This time, she passed it slowly through the air and then, before our very eyes, she produced a bunch of grapes the size of baseballs. They glowed for a quick moment and then became a very deep shade of purple and she handed them to Mr. D. He looked at them flabbergasted.

She smiled and said, "One of many things I can do with my bare hands. There's another cool one but I need a lightning bolt for that. Anyone have a spare that I can use?"

She looked to the clear blue sky and a lightning bolt cracked gently before her. She grabbed it and then passed it between her hands. She showed her hands to Chiron and Mr. D. They were still the same, without a single burn in sight. She then rotated her shoulder and threw it to the sky in the exact same place that it had come from. A crack sounded as she threw it into the sky.

She then saluted the sky with two fingers and yelled, "Thanks for the bolt!" It rumbled loudly in reply.

She then looked back to Mr. D and said, "That's not even the weirdest I can do. Watch this."

She shut her eyes and then spread her hand in front of her. The ground began to tremble until it was so hard that all of us fell to the grass.

We looked to where her eyes were concentrated. A figure rose from the ground. It was one of Mr. D's dead kids. Another figure followed it. It was one of Athena's children. She then turned and the ground stopped shaking and she motioned to the dead children.

The faces were full of disbelief as Mr. D approached his child and they shook hands. At the same time, Annabeth approached one of her half-sisters and they hugged each other. Ronnie then gently pushed them back to the crowd and bowed to the people she had risen. They bowed as well and then she raised her hand again and pushed it back down as their bodies followed.

I then spoke without even thinking, "Is that why you said that one of the Big Three could have been your dad?"

She answered quietly, "Yeah. I don't know what I am. I want to know. I just want someone to tell me." She then looked to sky in the distance in the direction of New York City. "I want one of them to let me know but I never got an answer."

Her skin began to glow a faint shade of red. I suddenly felt angry that they hadn't given her an answer. I then quickly realized that she also had the powers of Ares. I did a quick mental count in my head. She had the powers of Dionysus, Ares, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. It was dangerous enough for her to inherit the powers of the Big Three and but if she had the powers of all the gods and goddess and she went to the wrong side, we were all demi-god toast.

Chiron quickly asked, "How long have you been able to do all of this?"

She answered numbly, "Since I was seven. I didn't bother to tell anyone because I thought that they would try to hurt me and make me stop. I always asked the gods to tell me but I never got an answer. If I asked the other nymphs about what I was, they would either switch topics or slam me on the back of the head and tell me not to think about being a demi-god. We were nymphs and we could live longer than them. That was all that mattered."

She closed her eyes, sat down and shoved her hands into the grass. It began to glow brightly but it didn't start growing new grass or shooting up to the sky. The glow began to form large sacs on the edges of the twenty blades. The sacs began to grow rapidly to the sizes of large eggs and they hatched open white little birds with a carefully made black smudge on each side.

It was a white peacock chick with the shape of a lightning bolt on their sides. They chirped but they didn't stay chicks for long. They grew almost instantly to be the size of hogs with a few passing seconds, fanned out their magnificent white plumes and they then began to cry loudly in pain. And then Ronnie took her hands out of the grass and they fell to the ground.

They were limp and utterly dead.

The sky rumbled as the goddess Hera was probably furious that she had killed the symbols that represented her and Ronnie yelled to the sky, "Sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I can't do any god damn thing right and I'm sorry that I'm such a screw-up."Her eyes began to well up and she put her hands to her eyes to keep them from falling. She stomped the ground and a nearly blinding light encased her as she curled into a ball. The light shrunk both itself and her and disappeared with the blink of an eye. Balls of light encased the dead peacocks and they disappeared in the same manner that Ronnie had.

Another blinding light appeared and the goddess Hera was nearly red with anger. She yelled to Mr. D, "Just who the hell is she? Why did she all of the sudden start to create peacocks, kill them and ask for lightning bolts and nearly cause a disaster with Hades by raising the dead?"

Mr. D dismissed all of the campers but my feet refused to move farther than earshot as I looked to the lakebed while my ears heard his question to Hera. He asked her in a low voice, "Hera, did you ever have a child again?"

Hera began to screech at him, "I would never betray Zeus and have another man in my bed. Why do you suspect me of these things?"

He looked at her hard and grabbed her wrist, "Because that girl is more powerful than any of these kids and almost as powerful as us. I know that I didn't bring her into the world and I know that other ten haven't ever produced any kids that powerful and none of the other lesser gods would ever have been able to create her. The children of the Three aren't able to use the other Three's powers and she is able to use every single one of them. Not to mention that when she put her hands in the ground, she grew peacocks. The only option left is you. You were able to produce gods. You were the one that rumbled and you were the one watching her. No one else but you in that sky was watching that girl and now you're worried about where she is. Now tell me, is she your kid?"

She put her head in her hands and said, "I have no idea. She's been asking for years and I wanted to tell her if it was one of us but I honestly don't know. I've been looking for leads in Olympus and asking around the lesser gods and goddesses but absolutely no one knows who's she is. I only know that she is beyond extremely volatile and she really needs to know or she is going to destroy something. And that something would be Mount Olympus. We need to find out where she came from, who her parents are and a way to keep her happy and out of trouble and fast."


	2. A Quest

An Unknown Half Blood: Chapter Two

The Quest

It was noon the next day when Mr. D called me to meet him by the lake. When I arrived, he was already in a heated discussion with Chiron and Annabeth. As I neared them, Annabeth ran to me. She said, "Mr. D is sending us on a mission to look for Coronet."

I personally felt a little odd about doing this. I had mulled it over the night before and I had come to the decision that if a girl that powerful went didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. She could be anywhere, right under our noses even, and we probably wouldn't notice her. Unless she used her powers, which I debated with for a while then shot down. She went through enough trouble to disappear that she wouldn't use something that could be traceable.

I followed Annabeth as she led me to Mr. D. I noticed something very off about him. He seemed very tired and it appeared like he had spent the entire night awake. Chiron looked exactly like him but he wasn't as weary.

Chiron said weakly, "You and Annabeth are going to head to Los Angeles. We suspect that she is hiding there to be far away from us but close enough to Hades. We think that she is speculating that he is her father and that it is the most probable place for her to go. You are to leave immediately. You're going to catch a bus from here to L.A. in two hours and you will arrive there tomorrow night. Good luck, kids." Annabeth and I nodded in understanding.

We were about to walk away and get ready when Mr. D added, "And here's the catch. Hera told me that she will be able to know if you are close by if you carry any enchanted weapons. The other thing is that Hera wants her unharmed. Anything more than a small bump on that girl's head and I am never going to hear the end of it. Hera isn't allowed to interfere and neither am I but we will be watching you closely. No funny business or you will both be kicked out of Half-Blood Hill permanently. The last thing is that you will only have normal weapons and you will only have each other to protect you."


End file.
